


【盾冬】Return

by flymetothemoon16



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Thunderbolts (Comics)
Genre: Amputation, Hydra Steve Rogers, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flymetothemoon16/pseuds/flymetothemoon16
Summary: 雷霆冬和队3前冬的对话视角，极短一发完





	

“那是什么感觉？”

冬兵从浴室里走出来，头上横裹着一条毛巾，他用一只手拉扯着它，擦拭还在滴水的棕色长发。在他身后客厅里的沙发上，一直缩成一团窝在靠枕和零食袋里，保持着这个姿势已经一整天了的巴基突然发问。

“那？”冬兵顿了顿，转过头去，他的目光顺着巴基的视线落到自己左肩的防水罩上，黑色的织物封住了肩部的机械义肢接口，在那之下，就是空荡荡的了。

“……有一点疼。”他沉默了一会，让那尖锐的痛楚和直击神经的混合着酸麻刺痒的触感逐渐回到脑海里，最后他如此告诉巴基。

巴基若有所思地低下头，望着自己的机械手臂，来自平行世界的科技在这里看上去显得有些落后了，它看上去笨重，而且牢牢地咬住肩膀，接驳的部分伤痕狰狞，巴基无法想象它断掉的话会是怎样的场景。

“不算太疼。”冬兵走了过来，扔下毛巾，坐在巴基身边，用牙齿咬开了冰啤酒的拉环。“它被升级过很多次了，本身设计就可以替换，只是如果不用专业设备拆卸的话，会有一点疼。神盾的技术……”他又沉默下来，巴基乖巧而安静地坐在他旁边。

“只是下这个决心很难。”冬兵说。

抛弃他的手臂、抛弃过去、抛弃史蒂夫——毫无疑问地，最后一项有点难，并且会疼。冬兵回想当时的情形，觉得自己好像是被推着走，却又清楚地知道他不会有别的选择。

“那不是他。”巴基小声说。

“……我知道。”

那很明显，冬兵想。神盾堕落了，而史蒂夫绝不会与一个将秩序置于人的自由之上的组织为伍，更不会如此理所当然地将一个人、一个孩子视为武器和威胁。这是如此显而易见的事情，为什么所有人都没有发现？

……好吧，史蒂夫也不会……也不会一点都不想他……

“没有人比我们更了解那家伙了。”冬兵往后一靠，叹了口气。他带着点骄傲，又有点酸涩地说。

“……我，我不太确定……我是否真的了解他。”巴基的头埋得低低的，他的声音很小，绿色的大眼睛不安地闪烁着，注视着地毯的花纹。他的头发有很久都没有打理过了，厚厚的，摸起来一定像小动物的绒毛。

“你知道的。就算脑子——”冬兵点了点自己的头，“这里不好使，我在苏联的时候也经常这样。但是你心里知道，不是吗？你说‘那不是他’。你知道史蒂夫是怎样的人。”

“我在博物馆里看到过他。”巴基轻微地笑了一下。“我只是……不太能确定……我自己是否真的就是他们所说的那样。”

“那，我像吗？”

冬兵靠在沙发上，侧过脸去看着巴基，嘴角勾起了一个漂亮的微笑。巴基看上去有点懵，他缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，在意识到冬兵是什么意思之后也露出了微笑。

“但你……你比我强。”巴基小心地伸出右手，轻轻地碰触了一下冬兵左肩处露出的金属。他凝视着自己的手臂，表情看不出在想什么。

那是九头蛇的印记，他感到痛苦和负疚，却又无可奈何。冬兵想。

“不，那个时候，我也差点死了……你知道吗，刚恢复记忆的时候，我满脑子只想着队长你为什么不杀了我，想着有谁能往我头上来一枪……”

冬兵的手指无意识地捏紧了易拉罐，巴基跪坐在旁边的沙发靠垫上，他抱着一团毛毯，目光随着剩余的几滴啤酒从被揉成一团的铁皮之间滴落下来而移动着。“……就算现在，我也还会想起那些事，在半夜听到死者的哭叫声。可是史蒂夫他救了我，”他想起那封遗书，“在他因为自己愚蠢的坚持而死的时候，他还念念不忘要拯救我。你看，他从来没放弃过我，所以我也不能放弃他。”

他笑起来，像是因为这样的回忆而增添了勇气和力量。冬兵伸出右手，握住巴基金属左手的五指。“你也知道那不是他，对吧。我不知道真正的史蒂夫在哪里，可是我得找到他。如果所有人都被他骗过去的话，那他就只能指望我了。所以我不能想太多。”

相信他，相信真正的史蒂夫，一定还在某个时间、某个地方，存在着。相信他，就像他相信我们一样。

“你的史蒂夫，也一定在那边等你。”

“我……我不想让他失望。”

巴基的目光抬了起来，他看上去镇定多了，即使仍然怀抱着不安。

“只是相信他，巴基。”叫出自己名字的时候，冬兵有那么一点点不好意思，他没能治好自己，也还没能找到史蒂夫，却好像什么人生导师一样。“相信他，让他带你走。他会找到你，真正的巴基，还在这里，在某个地方存在着。”

“这里吗？”巴基按住自己的额角，偏过头对冬兵笑了笑。

“就在这里。”

巴基慢慢向前倾去，靠在了冬兵的大腿上。这个头发又长又直，看上去坚强又会笑的自己让巴基感受不到任何威胁性，他失去了左手，那一定很疼，但他还能安慰自己，他提起史蒂夫的时候满是爱意，他大腿的皮肤很温暖。巴基喜欢他。

“我什么时候会回去呢？”巴基低声咕哝着。

也许很快，随时随地，就像他来到这个世界一样，也许下次睁开眼睛，他就又在布加勒斯特的那间小公寓里了。今天是休息日，不用去工地，上次买的鸡蛋和面粉还剩有一些，也许他可以去买几个李子来烤一个派……如果可以与史蒂夫、冬兵、还有冬兵的史蒂夫分享就好了。

“等你回去的时候，你的史蒂夫一定会在那里等你。”冬兵终于还是忍不住揉了揉巴基的头发，“在那之前，在这里好好休息吧。”

巴基模模糊糊地嗯了一声，他整个人埋进沙发上柔软的毯子里，过了一会，感觉到冬兵甩着半干的长发，也钻了进来。他伸出手去抱住他，第一次毫无芥蒂地，用那条金属的和人类的手臂，环住了另一个人的腰。他们分享着彼此的体温，在这战前难得的休憩时间里，很快就陷入到深沉、安稳的睡梦中去。

 

END.


End file.
